tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Touka Kirishima
Touka Kirishima (霧嶋 董香, Kirishima Tōka) jest ghulem klasy S oraz byłą pracownicą Anteiku. Obecnie jest żoną Kena Kanekiego. Podczas polowań, przywdziewa króliczą maskę, a jej aliasem jest Królik (うさぎ, Usagi). Na początku serii jest na drugim roku w Liceum Kiyomi, a po kilkumiesięcznym przeskoku czasowym rozpoczyna trzecią klasę. Po dwóch latach od Operacji Tłumienia Sowy, pracowała jako menadżer baru kawowego, :re. Po destrukcji lokalu, dołączyła do nowo utworzonej organizacji, Kozy, która przeniosła się do 24. dzielnicy wraz z pozostałymi członkami. Wygląd Touka jest szczupłą i atrakcyjną nastolatką. Posiada czarne (ciemnoniebieskie w anime) włosy ścięte na boba oraz długą grzywkę, sięgającą do policzka, zakrywająca prawą część jej twarzy. Większość uważa ją za uroczą, normalną dziewczynę, której nikt nie posądziłby o bycie ghulem. Jej twarz oraz fryzura sprawiają, że jest bardzo podobna do swojej matki oraz młodszego brata, co spowodowało, że początkowo Banjou pomylił ją z Ayato. Najczęściej zakłada strój kelnerki lub mundurek szkolny, aczkolwiek jej ubrania na co dzień są bardziej chłopięce. Jako Królik, nosi długi płaszcz, maskę królika oraz blond lub czasami różową perukę, aby ukryć swoją tożsamość. Po wydarzeniach z Aogiri, jej włosy sięgają do ramion, jednak jej grzywka jest nadal taka sama. Jako dziecko, Touka nosiła sukienki, a jej grzywka odsłaniała całą twarz i dodatkowo była spięta po lewej stronie spinką w kształcie królika. Po przeskoku czasowym, Touka wyrosła na piękną kobietę oraz wróciła do swojej fryzury z początku serii z tą różnicą, że jej grzywka jest znacznie krótsza, a jej włosy są bardziej falowane. Zaczęła nosić również bardziej kobiece ubrania. Jej strój kelnerki składa się z białej bluzki i czarnego fartucha. Gdy przemieszcza się po mieście jako "ghul", ma na sobie płaszcz, spodnie i kozaki. Po Oblężeniu Clownów, Touka pofarbowała swoje włosy na oryginalny kolor. Osobowość Jej nierozważna postawa wywodzi się z prowadzenia ciężkiego podwójnego życia jako człowiek oraz ghul. Jako człowiek, jest uważana za normalną dziewczynę uczęszczającą do szkoły, mającą zwyczajnych przyjaciół i pracującą w kawiarni jako kelnerka. Pod postacią ghula zostaje ukazana jej lekkomyślna i bezwzględna osobowość pełna nienawiści do śledczych CCG. Wynika to z faktu, że jej rodzina została przez nich wyniszczona, a ona sama została zmuszona do prowadzenia życia zbiega do czasu rozpoczęcia nauki w szkole. Po odseparowaniu jej od brata - Ayato - zaczyna doceniać swoje ludzkie życie i desperacko się go trzyma. Jak zauważył Shuu Tsukiyama, wcześniej wydawała się być bardziej niebezpieczna i oschła, jednak z czasem zmiękła na wskutek swoich przyjaciół oraz ewentualnego wpływu Kanekiego. W wieku czternastu lat, Touka wykazywała się zdecydowanie większym chłodem oraz szorstkością, które zaniknęły z upływem czasu. Po przeskoku czasowym, Touka stała się delikatniejsza i spokojniejsza w przeciwieństwie do dawnej siebie. Uśmiecha się częściej oraz wita z innymi ludźmi nawet poza miejscem pracy. Czasami jednak wraca do swojej dawnej osobowości, jeżeli rozmawia z osobami, z którymi jest dość dobrze zaznajomiona, np. Nishikim lub Tsukiyamą. Moce i umiejętności Jako członkini grupy Anteiku, Touka przez większość swojego życia przygotowywała się do walki z Gołębiami i szalonymi ghulami, które zagrażały 20. dzielnicy. W oparciu o jej nieokrzesaną i gorącokrwistą naturę, jej kagune skupia się na szybkich i silnych atakach. * 'Kagune ukaku: '''jej kagune tworzy się z gazu RC pochodzącego z okolic ramion pod postacią czarnego skrzydła. Jak w przypadku typowych posiadaczy ukaku, jej siła wywodzi się głównie ze sprawności oraz umiejętności strzelania pociskami. Zazwyczaj atakuje swoich przeciwników szybko i z zaskoczenia. Może wywołać poważne uszkodzenia dzięki skupianiu całej swojej mocy na jeden atak lub wystrzeliwanie salwy pocisków. Z daleka jest w stanie wystrzelić ich wystarczająco dużo, by przerosły jej wrogów. Podczas pojedynczych ataków, jej kagune może opaść na dół i przypominać typ koukaku. Jako typowa posiadaczka ukaku, ma krótki dostęp do gazu RC, a im dłużej trwa walka, tym mniej siły jej pozostaje. Z upływem czasu, Touka nauczyła się wytwarzać drugie skrzydło, o znacznie większych rozmiarach. * '''Pseudo-elektrokineza: '''kagune Touki wytwarza aurę przypominającą swoim wyglądem błyskawice, które powodują dodatkowe obrażenia. * '''Nadludzka szybkość: '''podczas walki, Touka jest w stanie poruszać się na tyle szybko, by przeciwnik nie był w stanie jej namierzyć przez krótki okres czasu. * '''Nadludzka wytrzymałość: '''mimo wyczerpującej walki z Ayato i jej konsekwencji, Touka była w stanie zachować przytomność. Biografia Przeszłość Matka Touki, Hikari, została zamordowana przez młodego inspektora Arimę. Po tej tragedii Touka zamieszkała w 20. dzielnicy ze swoim młodszym bratem Ayato oraz ojcem, Aratą. Ojciec wtapiał się w ludzkie społeczeństwo poprzez zabieranie dzieci do biblioteki, a nawet uczenie ich jak jeść ludzkie pożywienie. Touka zawsze wydawała się bardziej wierzyć w swojego ojca, niż Ayato. Pewnego dnia Touka i Ayato rozpoczęli opiekę nad małym ptaszkiem zbierali dżdżownice dla niego. Jednak ptaszek dziobnął Toukę w okolice oka, co doprowadziło u niej do ornitofobii. W późniejszych latach zawsze zaczesywała grzywkę na to oko. Arata, mimo, że za dnia starał się udawać człowieka, to w nocy polował na inspektorów aby zemścić się za śmierć żony. Pewnej nocy nie powrócił do dzieci, gdyż spotkał na swej drodze inspektorów Mado i Shinoharę. Touka wciąż jednak wierzyła, że on żyje oraz zbeształa Ayato za uznanie go za zmarłego. Rodzeństwo odwiedziło sąsiadkę Satou, u której musieli zjeść ludzkie jedzenie; w przeciwnym wypadku zostaliby oddani inspektorom. By ochronić siebie i Ayato, Touka użyła swojego kagune po raz pierwszy, zabijając śledczych. Touka i Ayato natychmiastowo uciekli z domu. Po pewnym czasie natrafili na Anteiku gdzie zostali przygarnięci przez Yoshimurę. Kiedy dorastali, rodzeństwo zyskało więcej siły, okazjonalnie walcząc z Shuu Tsukiyamą. Menadżer Yoshimura zaproponował Touce pójście do szkoły oraz pracę kelnerki w kawiarni. W szkole poznała swoją przyjaciółkę Yoriko. Ayato jednak był przeciwny integrowaniu się z ludźmi, mówiąc siostrze, że umrze, jeżeli będzie się z nimi bratać. Po opuszczeniu przez Ayato Anteiku, Touka słyszała o jego działaniach w 14. dzielnicy oraz innych dystryktach Tokio. Prolog Touka pojawiła się po raz pierwszy jako kelnerka obsługująca Kena Kanekiego oraz Hideyoshiego Nagachikę w Anteiku. Chłopcy stwierdzili, że jest urocza. Później przechodziła obok Kanekiego i Rize Kamishiro podczas ich randki, kiedy to zatrzymała się na moment i obserwowała parę. Po wypdaku Kanekiego spotkali się w ciemnej uliczce, gdy była nagabywana przez pijanego mężczyznę. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznała w jednookim ghoulu dawnego gościa kawiarni i jednym ruchem zabiła pijanego natręta, a następnie zaproponowała Kanekiemu jego mięso. Chłopak był przerażony faktem, że ta miła, ładna kelnerka jest potworem. Touka w końcu rozpoznała Kanekiego, ale zdziwiło ją to, że Kaneki miał tylko jedno Kagukan oraz że przeżył randkę z Rize. Kiedy spytała go o to, uciekł. Po pewnym czasie, Kaneki sam do niej powrócił, błagając o pomoc. Touka odmówiła mu ze względu na jego dawne człowieczeństwo, twierdząc, że powinien ją zostawić w spokoju i umrzeć. Mimo wszystko, Kaneki został uratowany przez właściciela Anteinku, Yoshimurę, który powstrzymał Toukę i zaoferował nastolatkowi ludzkie mięso. Pewnego dnia przechodziła w pobliżu miejsca, które służyło Rize za jej teren do polowania, gdzie zobaczyła Nishikiego atakującego Kanekiego i twierdzącego, że teraz jest to jego terytorium. Touka wtrąciła się, oznajmiając, że to miejsce należało do Rize, a nie do niego. Sprzeciwy Nishikiego mówiące, że był właścicielem wspomnianego obszaru jeszcze przed przybyciem Rize nie zdają się na zbyt wiele, ponieważ według Touki terytoria mogą być odbierane słabszym ghulom przez te silniejsze i w tym przypadku wina leży jedynie po stronie Nishikiego. Wściekły ghul zaatakował Toukę, został jednak pokonany przez nią w błyskawicznym tempie. Pojawiła się ponownie przy Kanekim po zakończeniu walki i pomogła mu powstrzymać się przed poddaniem się szaleństwu i zjedzeniem jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Hide. Po fakcie zaprowadziła go do Anteinku. Podczas gdy Yoshimura zaoferował Kanekiemu dołączenie do ich grupy, Touka leczyła swoje rany odniesione w walce. Wkroczenie "Gołębi" Po rozpoczęciu przez Kanekiego pracy dorywczej w Anteiku, jego przyjaciel - Hide - przyszedł do niego w odwiedziny. Kiedy Kaneki powiedział mu, by nie przychodził do kafeterii tylko w celu rozmowy i spytał go o zamówienie, Hide wtrącił się twierdząc, że chciał także podziękować Touce za pomoc im przy wypadku samochodowym. Kaneki wiedział, że było to kłamstwo menadżera wymyślone na potrzeby wyjaśnienia ran odniesionych przez nich w walce z Nishio. Kiedy Kaneki przygotowywał zamówienie dla Hide'a, Touka kazała mu się upewnić, że jego przyjaciel niczego się nie dowie. W przeciwnym wypadku będzie zmuszona go zabić, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tożsamościach ghuli. Menadżer Yoshimura pokazał Kanekiemu jak jeść kanapkę i jednocześnie jej nie zwymiotować, czemu przyglądała się Touka. Później, w Anteiku pojawiły się Ryouko Fueguchi i jej córka, Hinami. Touka powitała gości, oznajmiając, że jej szef czeka na nie na drugim piętrze. Kaneki dowiedział się, że są ghulami, które nie mogą samodzielnie polować na ludzi. Touka została poproszona przez menadżera, aby towarzyszyła Kanekiemu podczas wizyty w studiu Uty, w celu zamówienia maski dla niego. Dziewczyna bardzo niechętnie się zgodziła i kazała chłopakowi stawić się na czas. Sama jednak bardzo się spóźniła. Razem poszli do studia HySy, gdzie Kaneki poznał upiornie wyglądającego Utę. Projektant masek zasypał chłopaka mnóstwem dziwnych pytań, m.in. czy podoba mu się Touka. Kaneki odpowiedział, że uważa ją za przerażającą. Jakiś czas później pani Fueguchi została zamordowana przez inspektorów. Touka była zszokowana tą wiadomością i zasugerowała zemstę na inspektorach, jednak menadżer sprzeciwił się temu. Touka postanowiła samodzielnie się tym zająć poprzez zabicie śledczych, którzy przyczynili się do śmierci matki Hinami. Udało jej się pozbawić życia Ippei Kusabę, jednak mimo wszystko została zraniona przez Kureo Mado. Kiedy powróciła do Anteiku, Kaneki zauważył jej obrażenia i zaoferował jej pomoc w opatrzeniu ran. Kaneki powiedział, że nie uważa istnienia inspektorów do spraw ghuli za złe, a ona sama nie ma dobrego toku myślenia, jednak mimo to byłoby mu przykro, gdyby umarła i dlatego chciałby jej jakoś pomóc. W zamian poprosił ją o pomoc w treningach. Odbyły się one w podziemiach 24. dzielnicy. Kiedy Kaneki spytał ją powód wybrania właśnie takiego miejsca, Touka powiedziała mu o tym, że kiedyś właśnie tam żyły ghule. Później Touka postanowiła zrobić coś w sprawie Hinami, na którą wciąż polowali inspektorzy. Pożyczyła skądś mundurki szkolne i razem z Kanekim, w przebraniu uczniów liceum, udali się do budynku CCG w 20. dzielnicy. Tam złożyli fałszywe zeznania, aby zmylić inspektorów i odciągnąć ich od Hinami. Wychodząc zauważyli bramę skanującą poziom RC. Zanim zdążyli wyjść z budynku, Kureo Mado zwrócił na nich uwagę i pomyślał, że wyglądają podejrzanie, dlatego zaprowadził Kanekiego do skanera. Jednakże, sprzęt ten nie wykazał żadnej reakcji. Kaneki pomyślał, że powodem tego były jego ludzkie części ciała. Kiedy Hinami przebywała w jednym z pokoi w Anteiku, Touka odwiedziła ją i wręczyła jej gazetę z informacją o śmierci śledczego Ippei. Krótko po tym Hinami zniknęła, zmuszając Toukę i Kanekiego do poszukiwań. Touka znalazła ją samotną, trzymającą odciętą rękę swojej matki pod mostem w 20. dzielnicy. Zamierzała poinformować Kanekiego o odnalezieniu Hinami, jednak w tym momencie pojawił się Mado i zaczął z nimi walczyć. W ostatecznym rozrachunku został zabity przez Toukę. Po tym, na miejscu pojawili się Renji Yomo i Kaneki. Kiedy wszyscy byli już bezpieczni, przygotowali się do powrotu do Anteiku. Touka kazała im się pośpieszyć oraz schować ciało, jednak Renji uznał, że w każdej chwili ktoś może tam wrócić. Podczas drogi powrotnej, Hinami spytała, czy na pewno powinna żyć. W odpowiedzi Kaneki przypomniał jej, że to było ostatnie życzenie jej matki. W szkole, Yoriko spytała Toukę, czemu była taka zamyślona podczas zajęć. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jest taka z powodu bóli brzucha, w rzeczywistości jednak rozkojarzała ją myśl o śmierci Mado. Hinami zaczęła mieszkać z Touką w jej mieszkaniu, do którego później zajrzał Kaneki w trosce o dziewczynkę. Był zaskoczony nową fryzurą Hinami. Yoriko postanowiła odwiedzić Toukę, a w ramach pocieszenia przygotowała dla niej domowe jedzenie. Kiedy uznała Kanekiego za chłopaka Touki, w pośpiechu zostawiła ich samych. Pomimo świadomości późniejszych szkód, Touka postanawia zjeść cały posiłek zrobiony przez Yoriko. Saga Smakosza Kiedy Kaneki skończył swoją opowieść o wydarzeniach w Restauracji Ghuli, Touka pojawiła się przy progu drzwi, odmawiając wejścia do środka ze względu na rannego ptaka, którego Hinami zaadoptowała. Po chwili powiedziała Kanekiemu o dziewczynie, która czeka na niego na zewnątrz. Wracającą do swojego mieszkania Toukę zainteresował widok idących razem Kanekiego i Nishikiego, dlatego też z ciekawości postanowiła ich śledzić. Wtrąciła się do ich pojedynku z Tsukiyamą, atakując go z zaskoczenia. Tsukiyama w ciągu kilku sekund wyleczył swoje rany, oznajmiając Touce, że jest o wiele słabsza, niż kiedyś. Udaje mu się prowadzić w walce nawet pomimo połączenia przez Kanekiego i Toukę sił. Sam stwierdza, że w tym przypadku potrzebne jest "paliwo". A nim jest ludzkie mięso. Kiedy obaj są niezdolni do dalszej walki, Kaneki proponuje Touce pożywienie się na nim, by mogła kontynuować pojedynek. Dzięki temu Touka jest w stanie uaktywnić swoje Kagune i pokonać Tsukiyamę. Po zakończeniu walki oznajmia, iż jest zmuszona zabić Kimi Nishino - ludzką partnerkę Nishikiego - by ochronić ich tożsamości. Kaneki próbuje przekonać ją do zmiany zdania, twierdząc, że Kimi jest dla Nishio tak samo ważna jak Hide dla niego oraz Yoriko dla niej. W ostateczności Touka nie zabija Kimi po tym jak ta uznaje jej niepełne Kagune za "piękne". Saga Aogiri Na rozkaz Aogiri, Banjou przybył wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi do Anteiku w poszukiwaniu Rize. Touka i Kaneki zdecydowali się wysłuchać jego historię, kiedy zaczął opowiadać o czasach, kiedy Rize zamieszkiwała 11. dzielnicę. Po krótkiej chwili Banjou zauważył, że Kaneki pachnie tak samo jak Rize. Podejrzewając, że jest on jej partnerem, zaatakował go, jednak został bardzo szybko pokonany. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, Kaneki spróbował wszystko mu wyjaśnić. Ukrył informację o jej śmierci twierdząc, że Rize przeniosła się gdzieś indziej. Nieco później, Ayato włamał się do Anteiku, gdzie przed przybyciem Yamoriego i Nico odbył krótką rozmowę z Touką. Ich zadaniem było uprowadzenie Rize lub "osoby, która pachnie tak jak ona". Touka i Kaneki zaczęli z nimi walczyć, jednak Touka została odepchnięta na ziemię przez Ayato. Nastolatek stwierdził, że jego siostra jest tak samo słaba jak ich ojciec. Touka próbowała wyjaśnić mu, że jest w błędzie i że on zawsze chciał ich chronić. Jednakże, w ostateczności dość szybko została pokonana przez swojego brata. Yamoriemu udało się pokonać Kanekiego, co zaskutkowało porwaniem go. Ayato zakazał Yamoriemi i Nico zabrania Touki, ponieważ byłaby dla nich jedynie ciężarem. Krótko po porwaniu Kanekiego, Yoshimura i Yomo powrócili do Anteiku, gdzie zauważyli dotkliwie zranioną Toukę siedzącą na podłodze. Po dowiedzeniu się o ataku, Yoshimura stwierdził, że lokal będzie przez pewien czas zamknięty. Kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w Anteiku, Nishio powiedział martwiącej się o Kanekiego Touce, by się uspokoiła, ponieważ nie jest on taki słaby na jakiego wygląda. Yoshimura ogłosił, że chciałby coś powiedzieć w tej sprawie. Według niego, nie będą już nigdy w stanie skontaktować się z Kanekim. Touka jest zszokowana tymi słowami. Podczas gdy ona milczy, reszta zebranych zaczyna protestować. Uśmiecha się delikatnie i nieco przerażająco, deklarując menadżerowi, że jeżeli on nie pójdzie go uratować, to ona zrobi to sama. W ostateczności, wszyscy członkowie Anteiku udają się do 11. dzielnicy (pomijając Komę). Podczas poszukiwań Kanekiego, Touka spotyka na dachu swojego brata - Ayato. Jest ona niezdecydowana oraz nie ma szans z bardziej doświadczonym przeciwnikiem. Ich starcie kończy się porażką Touki, po której Ayato zaczyna wyszarpywać jej kagune. Kiedy dziewczyna zaczyna tracić przytomność nieoczekiwanie zjawia się Kaneki, który odciąga ją na bok. Stwierdza, że byłby w stanie zabić Ayato, gdyby nie był on ukochanym młodszym bratem Touki - dlatego postanawia "połowicznie" go zabić poprzez złamanie połowy jego kości. Po wydostaniu się grupy Anteiku i drużyny Banjou z kryjówki Aogiri, Touka sprawia wrażenie nieśmiałej podczas rozmowy z Kanekim - oferuje mu "naprawę" oraz przefarbowanie jego włosów po powrocie do 20. dzielnicy. Kaneki oznajmia jej jednak, że nie zamierza tam wracać, a następnie powstrzymuje ją przed pójściem z nim, rzekomo ze względu na zbliżające się egzaminy Touki na studia. Napad na Laboratorium Kanou Kaneki ewidentnie unika Touki, jednak nie zapomina o jej urodzinach. Kupuje jej breloczyk w kaształcie królika i prosi Yoriko, aby przekazała prezent koleżance. Touka próbuje biec za Kanekim, jednak jest już zbyt późno. Pewnego dnia Touka wybiera się z Nishikim na uniwersytet, aby obejrzeć swoją przyszłą szkołę. Na miejscu spotyka Hide i rozmawia z nim o rzekomym zaginięciu Kanekiego. Hide opowiada dziewczynie o dzieciństwie kolegi, oraz zdradza, że chłopak ma w zwyczaju pocierać brodę, gdy coś kręci. Po napadzie na laboratorium Kanou, Kaneki powraca do 20. dzielnicy po raz drugi od czasu Sagi Aogiri. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, Touce udaje się dogonić Kanekiego. Dziewczyna ma mieszane uczucia względem niego i nie wie co powiedzieć. Kaneki zdradza, że ma zamiar powrócić do Anteiku, ale niej jest pewien czy będzie to służyć jego celom. Zależy mu na tym, żeby móc chronić wszystkich przyjaciół. Touka w pewnym momencie dostrzega, że chłopak nie jest z nią do końca szczery, ponieważ potarł brodę. Jest wściekła i krzyczy, że nikt nie potrzebuje jego ochrony i żeby więcej nie pojawiał się w Anteiku. Powala go na ziemię i bije, nie mogąc się pogodzić z faktem, że Kaneki tak bardzo się zmienił. Wieczorem, leżąc samotnie w domu czuje wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swojej reakcji. Napad na Anteiku Po operacji oblężenia Anteiku, Kaneki Ken uzyskuje status zaginionego oraz jest uznawany za zmarłego w środku starcia ghuli. Touka mimo wszystko wierzy, że on wciąż żyje, powstrzymując łzy po usłyszeniu wiadomości na temat jego rzekomej śmierci. Poszukiwania "Dziadka do orzechów" Touka pojawia się jako menadżer pracująca z Yomo w nowej kawiarni nazwanej ":re". Poucza Renjiego, kiedy ten nie wita należycie gości. Jednak szybko zamiera na widok dawno niewidzianej twarzy Kanekiego. Chłopak również wpatruje się w nią jak urzeczony. Razem z kolegami z pracy składają zamówienia i zajmują miejsca. Po chwili wraca Touka i podaje kawę, która niespodziewanie wywołuje łzy w oczach Haise. Touka podaje mu chusteczkę i spogląda na niego z mieszanką smutku i radości. Haise jest nią oczarowany i w myślach zastanawia się, jak dziewczyna może być tak piękna. Innym razem Touka zauważa Haise'a spoglądającego na książki w kawiarni; zachęca go do przeczytania którejś. Następnie pyta go, czy jest nauczycielem w jednej ze szkół, ponieważ tak nazywa go jego drużyna. Haise ujawnia, że jest inspektorem CCG oraz mentorem Quinx. Widzimy ją podczas składania odwiedzin w szpitalu, w którym przebywa Shinohara. Nosi przy sobie kwiaty, a po drodze pozdrawia czekających na korytarzu Ginshiego i Saiko. Po Aukcji Po bożonarodzeniowym obiedzie, Haise siedzi w swoim pokoju i rozmyśla, m.in. zastanawia się co "ona" robi w ten wieczór. Miesiąc po zakończeniu aukcji, widzimy Toukę w kawiarni :re z Utą, Nishikim i Yomo, kiedy to Uta decyduje się odwiedzić sklep podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia. W odpowiedzi na pytanie Uty, co zamierzają zrobić w sprawie Kanekiego, Touka oznajmia, iż zamierza kontynuować swoją pracę; słysząc to, Nishiki i Uta uśmiechają się. Eksterminacja Róży Touka jest zdziwiona, widząc w kawiarni Shuu Tsukiyamę , który zniknął z życia na dłuższy czas. Ghul ubolewa nad utraconą pamięcią Kanekiego oraz sugeruje pomoc chłopakowi. Touka i Nishiki sprzeciwiają mu się, twierdząc, że to naprowadzi przeciwko niemu całe CCG. Sama Touka deklaruje chętną pomoc, jeżeli Kaneki powróci do nich sam z siebie oraz krytykuje samolubne pobudki Tsukiyamy. Kiedy Tsukiyama opuszcza budynek, Nishiki zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy zachowanie mężczyzny kiedykolwiek ulegnie zmianie. Touka odpowiada przecząco, dodając, że poniekąd rozumie jego uczucia. Jakiś czas później, Chie Hori prosi Toukę i Yomo o pomoc w ratowaniu Tsukiyama. Ghule interweniują na chwilę przed atakiem gołębi - zabierają Tsukiyamę do vana, w którym czekają Hori wraz z jego ojcem. Touka nazywa go idiotą, a następnie stwierdza, że powinien być wdzięczny za ich inicjatywę. Po Eksterminacji Podczas pracy, Touka i Yomo oglądają konferencję prasową z udziałem Eto , która wyznaje publicznie, że jest ghulem. Trzeci Napad Na Cochleę Touka i Yomo przyłączają się potajemnie do Masek Gazowych , by wziąć udział we włamaniu do Cocheli. Po tym jak Arima zaatakował Ayato, dziewczyna ruszyła bratu na ratunek oraz obroniła go przed atakiem Narukamiego . Rodzeństwo i Yomo wspólnie walczyło z Arimą, kiedy jednak sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, cała trójka uciekła na niższy poziom budynku. Kiedy Ayato wyznaje, że znał ich tożsamość od początku, Touka zdejmuje maskę. Między rodzeństwem dochodzi do długo wyczekiwanego pojednania. Touka sugeruje bratu, by bardziej polegał na innych. W późniejszym czasie pozbywają się personelu i usiłują dostać się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, gdzie okazuje się, że z karty dostępu usunięto wymagane przyzwolenia. Arima atakuje ich ponownie - mimo prób ochrony Yomo, mężczyzna odpycha Toukę i przyjmuje na siebie cios inspektora. Touka i Ayato usiłują zaatakować Arimę, jednakże szybko zostają przez niego pokonani. Na miejscu pojawia się Sasaki, który blokuje kolejny cios wymierzony w stronę Yomo i nakazuje Ayato wyprowadzić grupę z budynku. Touka nawołuje Sasakiego jego starym imieniem, oznajmiając, że zobaczą się później. Nie doczekując się odpowiedzi, ruszyła za resztą. Podczas ucieczki udało jej się odnaleźć Hinami, którą uszczypnęła w oba policzki jako karę. Po wyłączeniu zagęszczarki, grupa dołącza do ekipy Banjou i usiłuje wycofać się z pola bitwy. Furuta aktywuje maszynę na nowo, skutkując przygnieceniem wielu ghuli. Ocalała część grupy zostaje znaleziona przez Mougana Tanakamaru i Kiyoko Aurę. Touka ochrania Ayato przed atakiem inspektorów. Jej kagune zdołało znieść cios i tym samym aktywowało aurę przypominającą błyskawice. Kiedy ekipa Banjou ruszyła do walki, a Yomo zaatakował Mougana, Touka wróciła do brata i błagała Banjou o uratowanie go. Po Napadzie Miesiąc po ucieczce z Cochlei, Touka przywitała Kanekiego w kawiarni, pytając czy napije się kawy. Chłopak stwierdza, że smakuje ona tak samo jak ta robiona przez Yoshimurę. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat sklepu, Touka pyta co stało się z włosami młodego ghula. Chwilę później w wiadomościach pojawia się informacja, że Kaneki oraz Take Hirako są poszukiwani przez CCG. Dziewczyna zastanawia się jak powinna się teraz zwracać do niego zwracać. Słysząc odpowiedź "Kaneki", Touka uderza swojego rozmówcę twarzą w blat. Yomo zastaje leżącego na podłodze Kanekiego oraz Toukę, która stwierdza, że od razu poczuła się lepiej. Touka zamyka sklep i razem z Kanekim spotykają się ze wszystkimi członkami dawnego Anteiku w domu Tsukiyamy. Touka była obecna podczas przemowy Kanekiego dotyczącej jego nowych celów jako Jednooki Król oraz uformowania stowarzyszenia zwanego Kozą . Jakiś czas później, w wiadomościach pojawia się informacja o ataku ghuli - podczas oglądania, Touka zauważa, że jest to sprawka Klaunów. Oblężenie Klaunów Podczas przygotowań do ataku na laboratorium CCG , Kaneki przydzielił Yomo i Toukę do oddziału komunikacyjnego, ku zawiedzeniu dziewczyny. Prosi ona Kanekiego o rozmowę na osobności, kiedy misja dobiegnie końca. Nishiki, słysząc to, w żartach sugeruje oświadczyny. Kiedy większość grupy przebywała w 22. dzielnicy , a oddział laboratoryjny zdołał odnaleźć substancje tłumiące gaz RC, Yomo obserwował Toukę siedzącą przed paroma ekranami. Po Oblężeniu Klaunów Kiedy misja dobiegła końca, Koutarou Amon odwiedził :re, gdzie zamówił filiżankę kawy. Chciał porozmawiać z Touką na temat Akiry Mado - osoby, do której oboje bali się odezwać. Dziewczyna nie chce tego zrobić przed Amonem zważywszy na fakt, że to ona jest zabójczynią ojca inspektorki. Amon wyznaje, że nie ma do Touki urazu za jej dawne czyny - po tym stwierdzeniu menadżerka pyta go, czy kiedykolwiek planował spotkać się z Akirą. Słysząc odpowiedź twierdzącą, Touka zachęciła go jeszcze bardziej, mówiąc, że mimo wszystkich tych wydarzeń, Mado na pewno będzie szczęśliwa. Amon dopija swoją kawę, uznając Toukę za dobrą osobę. Po rozmowie Amona z Akirą , Touka także postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Podczas wspólnego spaceru, dziewczyna przyznaje się, że to ona zabiła jej ojca . Następnie zaprowadziła inspektorkę na plac zabaw, na którym przebywała gromadka ghulich dzieci w towarzystwie Hinami . Touka wyjaśnia, że mają coś wspólnego - wszyscy są sierotami. Akira w dalszym ciągu uważała je za potwory, czerpiąc dumę z pracy swojej i taty. Touka sprowadza ją na ziemię historią swojego ojca , który również szalenie usiłował pomścić swoją małżonkę , dodając, że wolałaby zamiast tego mieć go przy sobie w domu. Rozmowa kończy się zachęceniem dzieci do przytulenia Akiry oraz popchnięciem jej prosto w ramiona Hinami. Przed spotkaniem z Kanekim, Touka przefarbowała swoje włosy na ciemniejszy kolor, co skojarzyło się chłopakowi z dawnymi czasami. Nostalgiczną atmosferę przerywa pytanie Touki o to, czy jest prawiczkiem. Kaneki czuje się speszony i unika odpowiedzi, zastanawiając się nad powodem tego pytania. Touka pyta więc dlaczego chłopak unika zabierania jej na wypady w teren. Kaneki przyznaje się do strachu przed śmiercią Touki, cechującej się zbyt dużą impulsywnością. Dziewczyna zauważa, że role się odwróciły i teraz to ona stara się go trzymać jak najbliżej siebie. Obiecuje też, że pewnego dnia pozwoli mu "to ze sobą zrobić". Wspomina, że dawniej Sasaki często na nią spoglądał - takim samym spojrzeniem, jakim Kaneki obdarzał Rize. Doaje, że to spojrzenie bardzo ją uszczęśliwiało. Rozmowę przerywa Tsukiyama, informując o ataku Oggai i Furuty na bazę Kozy. Kaneki stwierdza, że od tej pory organizacja musi się cały czas przemieszczać - wyznacza spotkanie na następny dzień. Przed wyjściem z lokalu, Kaneki poprosił Toukę, by poszła za nim. Zgadzając się, dziewczyna idzie zamknąć sklep. Kaneki wpada na Tooru Mutsukiego, którego Touka zauważa chwilę później. Widząc ją, Mutsuki wścieka się, twierdząc, że od sklepu roznosi się zapach ghuli. Następnie uderza Kanekiego, aplikując w niego substancję zatrzymującą komórki RC za pomocą swoich quinque i wyrzucając poza teren budynku. Touka interweniuje, rzucając się na Mutsukiego i blokując jego kopnięcie. Unika następnych ciosów, doskakując do sufitu i atakując inspektora ostrymi pociskami. Mutsuki uchodzi cało, w dalszym ciągu atakując Toukę. Udaje mu się chwycić ją za szyję, jednakże próba podduszenia kończy się przebiciem jego torsu przez kagune Touki. Ranny, wyciąga odciętą dłoń z pierścieniem zaręczynowym oraz zdjęcie przedstawiające Toukę i Yoriko. Touka wykopuje go ze sklepu, oznajmiając, że nie zna nikogo o imieniu Yoriko. Na miejscu pojawiają się oddziały Oggai, korzystające z eksplodujących bicykli, jadących w stronę budynku. Touka wydostaje się na zewnątrz i ucieka z Kanekim. W kryjówce, dziewczyna siada przygnębiona, zastanawiając się nad bezpieczeństwem Yoriko. Pyta Kanekiego, co by zrobił na jej miejscu w przypadku Hide'a. Kaneki siada obok, chcąc pocieszyć Toukę. Dziewczyna przyszpila go jednak do ziemi, składając pocałunek. Między parą dochodzi do zbliżenia. Po wszystkim, Kaneki zasypia na kolanach Touki, która gładzi go po włosach. Następnego dnia, Touka i Kaneki obserwują z oddali ślub Yoriko. Touka dochodzi do wniosku, że ręka pokazana przez Mutsukiego musiała być fałszywa. Następnie wręcza Kanekiemu obrączkę z wygrawerowanymi imionami jej rodziców, dodając, że jest to dla niej ważna pamiątka, która zawsze dawała jej siłę. Kaneki przyjmuje prezent z radością, po czym sugeruje spotkanie się z pozostałymi członkami Kozy. Jakiś czas później, Touka orientuje się, że spodziewa się dziecka. Postanawia jednak na razie nikomu nic nie mówić, gdyż obawia się czy będzie w stanie donosić ciążę. Prosi Nishikiego o zakup hamburgera, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej dziecko potrzebuje ludzkiego jedzenia. Nishiki nie zadaje pytań, jednak domyśla się powodu tej prośby i nieopatrznie wspomina Kanekiemu o dziecku. Chłopak zrywa się i natychmiast biegnie do pokoju Touki. Wypytuje ją o jej zdrowie i samopoczucie, jednak gdy staje się zbyt natarczywy, Touka wygania go z pokoju. Przed wyjściem jego wzrok pada na otwarty kalendarz z obliczeniami i datą wypadającą w grudniu. Kaneki pyta Toukę czy oczekuje czegoś w tym miesiącu, ale dziewczyna wścieka się jeszcze bardziej wyrzuca go za drzwi. W samotności mówi, że nie chce go martwić, wiedząc jak wiele Kaneki ma już na głowie. Kaneki dostaje wiadomość, że przyjaciółka Touki - Yoriko, została aresztowana, gdyż jest podejrzewana o zatajanie prawdy na temat Touki. Chłopak zastanawia się jak i czy jej o tym powiedzieć, oraz czy powinien ruszyć Yoriko na ratunek. Touka jednak dowiaduje się o tym sama, znajdując w jego pokoju notatkę informującą o wyroku śmierci na Yoriko. Dzieci z pomocą Kanekiego szukają Touki, gdzyż chcą aby poczytała im książeczkę. Kaneki czuje ulgę, widząc, że Touka wygląda na zdrową. Jednak sprawa Yoriko nie daje mu spokoju i postanawia porozmawiać o tym z Touką. Widząc jego zakłopotanie, dziewczyna postanawia przemówić pierwsza. Touka wyznaje, że jest z nim w ciąży, ale nie chciała go martwić, bo nawet nie jest pewna czy dziecko się urodzi. Kaneki jest szczęśliwy i dopytuje o datę porodu, która wypada w grudniu. Następnie para decyduje się zawrzeć związek małżeński, według zwyczaju ghouli. Kaneki i Touka wgryzają się w swoje ramiona, zostawiając głęboki ślad. Kilka dni później, Touka spotyka na korytarzu Kanekiego w towarzystwie Yomo i Tsukiyamy. Chłopak decyduje się powiedzieć im o swoim związku z Touką. W myślach stwierdza, że ją kocha i pragnie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Na wieść o tym, Tsukiyama organizuje im wesele w stylu ghouli - sprowadza szaty weselne i trunki. Kaneki obiecuje spełniać zachcianki żony, na co Touka odpowiada, że chciałaby zjeść ciasto. Napad na bazę Kozy Podczas nieobecności Kanekiego i jego najbliższych współpracowników, CCG przypuszcza atak na bazę Kozy. Touka wraz z innymi ghoulami muszą uciekać, jednak napotykają na swojej drodze oddział Suzui. Hinami osłania przyjaciółkę i prosi by uciekała, gdyż ktoś musi chronić dzieci. W międzyczasie Kaneki wraca do bazy i włącza się do walki. Ratuje Hinami przed śmiercią z rąk Suzui, ale sam polega w walce z nim - chłopiec pozbawia go wszystkich kończyn. Kaneki zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna, ale chęć ujrzenia ponownie Touki i nadania imienia ich dziecku sprawia, że ostatkiem sił gryzie jednego z Oggai. Następnie w dzikim szale zabija wszystkich zebranych nad nim członków CCG, krzycząc cały czas "Touka!", po czym przemienia się w gigantycznego potwora zwanego Smokiem. Dzięki temu Touce i pozostałym ghoulom udaje się uciec. Dziewczyna z przerażeniem dochodzi do wniosku, że potwór, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi, to w rzeczywistości Kaneki. Touka jest załamana i siedzi na zewnątrz pomimo deszczu. Po chwili zjawia się Nishiki z parasolem, mówiąc, że jej dziecku może być zimno. Do obecnych na miejscu członków Kozy dołączają Klowni - Itori i Uta. Itori widząc Toukę stwierdza, że stała się bardziej kobieca. Ghoule dyskutują o tym co powinni zrobić w tej sytuacji i o tym, że ich Król poświęcił się dla nich, jednocześnie zabijając wielu ludzi. Touka jest bliska płaczu, jednak Tsukiyama każe się wszystkim zamknąć i pyta, czy tylko jemu zależy na szczęściu Kanekiego, który w obecnej postaci nie będzie nawet w stanie ukołysać własnego dziecka. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele wymieniają powody, dla których chcieliby go uratować; Touka przyznaje, że jest kiepska z japońskiego i chciałaby, aby to Kaneki nadał imię dziecku. Tsukiyama oferuje swoją pomoc w tej kwestii, pokazując jej listę wymyślonych przez siebie imion. Ghoule za namową Hide decydują się poprosić CCG pomoc w uratowaniu Kanekiego. Touka wraz z innymi udają się do ich siedziby i oferują współpracę, jednocześnie zdejmując swe maski. Gdy wszyscy głowią się nad tym jak odnaleźć Kanekiego w olbrzymim cielsku potwora, Touka siedzi samotnie na dachu budynku CCG. Po chwili dołącza do niej Hide i rozmawiają o Kanekim oraz obecnej sytuacji. Touka prosi go o zdjęcie chusty zasłaniającej jego usta. Hide niechętnie odsłania twarz, wywołując zakłopotanie na twarzy Touki. Następnie chłopak dopytuje Toukę o jej związek z Kanekim. Dziewczyna nieśmiało przyznaje, że pierwszy raz poczuła coś do niego, gdy powiedział jej, że byłoby mu przykro, gdyby umarła. Dodaje, że Kaneki zawsze ją ratował i że ma nadzieję, że tym razem to ona go ocali. Gdy Hide dopytuje o ich ślub i obrączki, Touka uświadamia sobie, że Kaneki powinien mieć na sobie obrączkę jej rodziców. Dziewczyna informuje o tym fakcie pozostałych i razem postanawiają szukać go przy pomocy wykrywacza metali. Tsukiyama wykonuje jeden telefon i załatwia potrzebny sprzęt. Ghoule i ludzie dzielą się na grupy i rozbiegają się po ciele Smoka. Touka jest w parze z Mizą, która ma głęboką nadzieję na odnalezienie Kanekiego. W pewnym momencie wykrywacz Mizy wydaje dźwięk. Dziewczyny informują o tym fakcie pozostałych szukających. Nagle znikąd pojawia się Mutsuki, który atakuje Toukę i Mizę. Inspektor łatwo pokonuje Mizę i próbuje dopaść Toukę. Dziewczyna dość sprawnie unika jego ciosów i póbuje go przekonać, aby zaprzestali walki w tej sytuacji. Mutsuki jednak chwyta Toukę za gardło i pełen nienawiści mówi, że ją zabije. Touce udaje się go kopnąć w twarz, po czym ucieka, krzycząc zaszokowanemu Mutsukiemu, że mąż na nią czeka. Zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez towarzysza Mutsukiego, który przyciska jej głowę do ziemi. Na szczęście zjawia się dawny oddział Quinx, który staje w obronie Touki i każe Mutsukiemu odpuścić. Dziewczyna rusza na pomoc mężowi, a Quinx po długiej walce pokonują dawnego kompana i przekonują go, by im pomógł. Touka dociera w końcu do miejsca, w którym odczyt wykrywacza metalu jest najwyraźniejszy. Rozrywa ciało potwora i dociera do pokrytej oczami ręki Kanekiego, z której zwisa na łańcuszku obrączka. Touka próbuje wyciągnąć resztę jego ciała, ale budzi to potwora, który próbuje ją powstrzymać. Na szczęście na miejsce dociera oddział Quinx, z Mutsukim w składzie. Podczas gdy pozostali odpędzają potwory, Urie wraz z Touką wycinają ciało Kanekiego. Powoduje to postępujący rozpad ciała Smoka. Kimi i inni lekarze próbują operować Kanekiego, jednak w jego ciele pojawiły się dziwne organy. Postanawiają więc czekać, ustalając jedynie, że jego mózg, serce i płuca nadal funkcjonują. Touka jest zrozpaczona i czuwa przy łóżku męża. Hide i pozostali przychodzą w odwiedziny i próbują ją pocieszać. W końcu Kaneki budzi się i dostrzega własną żonę i przyjaciół zebranych przy jego łóżku. Touka przytula go w milczeniu. Jakiś czas później Kaneki pragnie zobaczyć się w końcu z Hide. Touka uśmiecha się i informuje go, że przyjaciel zapewne siedzi na dachu budynku. Gdy Kaneki wyrusza z Ayato aby ostatecznie rozprawić się z potworem Rize, Touka prosi go, aby wrócił bezpiecznie do domu. Kaneki obiecuje, że na pewno wróci. Dziewczyna czeka na niego, czuwając przy łóżku chorej Saiko. 6 lat później Kaneki pokonał wrogów i został uratowany przez Ayato. Touka urodziła zdrową córeczkę, którą nazwali Ichika. Obecnie mieszkają razem i tworzą rodzinę. Często odwiedza ich Yomo, który bawi się ze swoją pra-siostrzenicą i pozwala jej zawiązywać kokardki w swoich włosach. Pewnego dnia w odwiedziny przybywają wszyscy przyjaciele rodziny. Saiko przekazuje Touce prezent dla Ichiki od Mutsukiego - jabłko. Touka przyjmuje podarunek, mówiąc, że ich córeczka uwielbia te owoce. Później Touka wraz Kanekim i Ichiką wybierają się na spacer. Touka ostrzega córeczkę, żeby się nie przewróciła. Kaneki zachwyca się pięknem tego dnia. Ciekawostki * W pierwszym notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci, Touka zajęła drugie miejsce. W najnowszym zaś, zajęła pierwsze. * Touka lubi szkołę i króliki, lecz nienawidzi śledczych CCG, głupich ludzi i klasycznej literatury. * W niektórych scenach jej prawe oko jest widoczne, większość z nich jednak to momenty, w których aktywuje swój kakugan. * W ostatnim rozdziale mangi, którego akcja dzieje się 6 lat później, Touka jest najprawdopodobniej w ciąży z drugim dzieckiem. * Na niektórych panelach mangi można zauważyć zaakcentowaną przy jej postaci liczbę "2", która w tarocie oznacza Papieżycę (II). * W [[Tokyo Ghoul Trump|''Tokyo Ghoul Trump]], Touka jest Asem Trefl. * Touka nie ma talentu w strzyżeniu włosów. Jej dotychczasowymi "ofiarami" są Hinami oraz Yomo. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ghule